L'e-mail
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Derek veut écrire un e-mail à Stiles et il demande de l'aide à Peter et Scott.


**Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

* * *

\- Et je peux savoir ce que tu veux faire avec mon ordinateur portable? Demanda Peter en arrivant au loft avec l'objet cité en main.

\- Je dois envoyer un message à quelqu'un. Il faut que tu me montres comment faire car je n'y connais rien.

Derek et son oncle s'attablèrent devant le portable du plus vieux.

\- D'abord est-ce que toi tu as un compte e-mail?

\- Je... Non.

\- Parfait! On va en faire un alors. Voilà j'ouvre une page sur le net. On va te mettre sur Hotmail ce sera le plus simple. Comment veux-tu t'appeler?

\- Hein...?

\- Il te faut un nom pour ton adresse.

\- Genre comment?

\- Je sais pas ce que tu veux.

\- Genre Derek Hale ça va pas?

\- Ton vrai nom est déjà dans tes informations. Un peu d'imagination. Bon, tu sais quoi, on va t'appelle bigbadwolf!

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Il se maudit de ne pas savoir se servir d'un ordi. Ça aurait été plus simple. Son oncle n'était qu'un grand psychopathe curieux. Il acceptait de l'aider seulement parce qu'il voulait savoir à qui, son neveu paumé en technologie du 21ème siècle, allait envoyer un mail.

\- Voilà, ta boîte mail est créée!

\- Et maintenant?

\- Il faut que tu ouvres l'onglet nouveau message et après tu écris ce que tu veux. Et t'envoie. Ah et tu as l'adresse mail de la personne à qui tu veux envoyer ton message?

\- Heu non. Je ne la connais pas son adresse. Je ne peux pas juste mettre son prénom?

\- Mais non! Ça va pas marcher. Que tu es bête mon neveu.

Derek sortit les crocs et ses yeux virèrent au bleu glacial.

\- Range ton regard de tueur. Ça marche peut-être avec tes amis ados, mais pas avec ton oncle qui t'a vu naître et qui a changé tes couches. Bon ton message, tu veux l'envoyer à qui?

\- ça ne te regarde pas!

\- Alors, je t'annonce que tu vas pouvoir l'envoyer à personne de cette façon. C'est comme appeler avec un téléphone, si tu ne sais pas le numéro, tu ne peux rien faire. Tu ne peux pas demander l'adresse mail à la personne concernée ou à un ami?

Derek se leva et alla prendre son portable à la cuisine. Il tapa un texte et l'envoya à Scott. Scott saurait lui l'adresse qu'il cherchait. Le portable de Derek vibra et il répondit à l'appel de Scott.

\- Tu veux quoi? J'ai pas compris, dit l'apha.

\- Une adresse pour envoyer un ... comment tu appelles ça Peter?

\- Courriel!

\- Un courriel.

\- Tu veux l'adresse de qui?

\- Euh…Ah! Je ne comptais pas te le dire, ça.

\- Alors, je ne peux pas te donner une adresse si je ne sais pas de qui.

Derek grogna.

\- On va faire plus simple. Passe-moi les adresses de la meute entière et je me débrouillerai.

\- Non!

\- Mais c'est important.

\- Oui, mais je ne te fais pas confiance, si je sais pas à qui tu veux écrire.

\- Écoute Scott, c'est important d'accords. Il faut que j'écrive à quelqu'un, mais pour certaines raisons, je ne peux pas te dire à qui ni ce que je dois écrire. Tu le sauras en temps voulu.

Il y eut un instant de silence puis Scott se racla la gorge.

\- Bon, je vais être sympa. Mais tu évites de faire une connerie hein? Je t'envoie un message avec les adresses.

Derek raccrocha. Son oncle était mort de rire affalé sur la table.

\- Oh ça va hein! S'énerva le jeune loup.

Derek se rassit en tapotant son portable sur la table.

\- Calme-toi! On dirait que ta vie dépend de cet e-mail.

Derek fit un regard méchant, mais s'abstint de répondre. Il ne voulait pas se lancer dans des explications avec son oncle. Il reçu le message de Scott. Il vit une liste d'adresses aux noms douteux pour certaines. Il montra les adresses à son oncle.

\- Et dans toute la liste là, tu veux envoyer à qui exactement?

\- Ben mince! Scott n'a pas mis les noms.

Ça commençait sérieusement à énerver Derek. Son oncle recopia les adresses sur un papier.

-On peut tenter de procéder par élimination. Tu connais bien la meute, tu dois plus ou moins savoir le nom qui leur correspond. Par exemple sexynanarousse ça peut être Lydia. Tu veux écrire à Lydia?

\- Non!

\- Bon alors on l'enlève. Aargent94 non plus j'imagine?

\- Mmhh!

Derek se pencha sur la liste. Il raya: ericabitch, vboydwolf, et kingofplanet car c'était son oncle.

\- Quoi? Quand on fait une adresse mail on peut être créatif!

\- Pff! Souffla Derek en levant les yeux au ciel. Son oncle était incorrigible décidément.

Il restait tout de même 3 adresses sur la liste. petit-humanoide24, betaalphawolf et lairderienBH. Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne voyait pas à qui appartenait chaque adresse. Il restait dans la meute, Scott, Isaac et Stiles. Derek reprit son portable. Il demanda à Scott: C'est quoi l'adresse d'Isaac?

Il reçut la réponse très vite. Bon, il pouvait rayer betaalphawolf. Les deux dernières étaient donc à Scott et Stiles. Ne sachant pas laquelle était à qui, il hésita à demander à Scott qu'elle était son adresse, mais par fierté il laissa tomber.

\- Bon, tu peux te barrer de l'ordi, je vais écrire mon mail et l'envoyer j'ai ce qu'il me faut, ordonna-t-il à Peter.

\- C'est demander si gentiment! Râla Peter en se levant.

Derek prit l'ordi de l'autre côté de la table pour pouvoir garder un œil sur son oncle, pas qu'il vienne fouiner. Derek hésita puis ce décida à envoyer son mail à petit-humanoide24, ça lui semblait correspondre au pseudo qu'aurait pu avoir Stiles puisque c'est à lui qu'il voulait envoyer le message. Après tout sur son maillot de Lacrosse, il y avait le chiffre 24.

* * *

Il envoya son mail et referma la session ouverte en prenant soin de faire comme son oncle lui avait dit éviter que ce dernier ne puisse rouvrir la page. Son oncle reprit son ordi et partit. Derek avait demandé à Stiles de l'appeler quand il aurait lu le mail et pas de répondre par courriel car Derek s'était dit qu'il n'irait plus jamais sur Internet. C'était trop compliqué pour lui. Scott l'appela en début de soirée.

\- Alors, tu as pu envoyer ton e-mail?

\- Oui! Merci de ta sympathie.

\- J'ai oublié de te mettre les noms pour savoir à qui appartenaient les adresses.

\- C'est pas grave, j'ai procédé par élimination.

\- Je vois! Par contre, rassures-moi sur un point. C'est pas à moi que bigbadwolf voulait déclarer son amour, hein?

\- Quoi? Derek avait presque hurlé en se raidissant sur son canapé.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait! Si tu m'avais dit depuis le début à qui tu voulais écrire, on n'en serait pas là.

\- C'est toi petit-humanoide24?

\- Évidemment! C'est une adresse que Stiles m'avait faite quand on était petits. Tu as pensé que c'était Stiles?

Derek grommela un oui à peine audible.

\- Écoute, on fait comme si de rien n'était hein? En plus ton message est magnifique, je ne te savais pas si romantique et sans blague, j'ai presque versé une larme. Comme j'ai compris très vite que c'était pas pour moi, j'ai appelé Stiles avant de t'appeler et je lui ai dit que tu avais quelque chose à lui dire. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux supprimer les intermédiaires parce que ça ne donne pas de super résultats sans vouloir être désagréable.

Derek raccrocha au moment où 3 petits coups furent frappés sur la porte. Évidemment c'était Stiles et Derek alla ouvrir.

\- Scott m'a dit que tu voulais me parler? Questionna l'ado en entrant.

\- Il avait raison. Entre! Tout d'abord, je te demande pardon de t'avoir fais venir à cette heure-là. Je laisserai à Scott le soin de te raconter cette partie-là en détail. Pour faire court, j'ai voulu t'envoyer un mail qui a atterri chez Scott en fait. Je suis totalement un abruti et ne me dis pas non car dans la situation, je suis vraiment un abruti.

\- Tu as voulu m'envoyer un mail? Toi?

\- Oublions ça, tu veux bien.

\- D'accords! Et tu voulais me dire quoi par mail?

Derek s'approcha un peu de Stiles.

\- D'abord, il faut que je te dise que je vais te dire un truc et que je vais me permettre de faire un truc. Tu auras le choix entre me frapper, promis je ne riposterai pas ou ... en fait, tu réagiras comme tu voudras. Tu auras juste le droit de me frapper si tu veux.

Derek s'approcha encore de Stiles et le prit doucement par les épaules. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de l'ado et l'embrassa doucement, tendrement. Stiles se sentit voler, plonger, suffoquer, planer… bref, il ne trouvait pas le verbe approprié. C'était au delà de tout ce qui peut exister de merveilleux sur terre. Derek rompit le baiser et Stiles se sentit vide d'un coup. Le regard noisette chercha le regard vert et s'y accrocha.

\- Je t'aime Stiles!

Stiles sauta au cou de Derek et s'y cramponna. Il l'embrassa sans retenue avec fougue, passion, amour, envie, peut importe le mot, mais c'était fort et enivrant. Derek posa l'ado sur son lit. Ils passèrent la nuit à se parler et à s'embrasser. C'était donc ça le bonheur? Stiles eut l'occasion de lire, par la suite, le fameux mail de Derek et Scott avait raison, il était magnifique. Largement à la hauteur de l'amour que Derek offrait à Stiles au quotidien.


End file.
